


Sparks Will Fly

by Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen



Series: Queenies Stuff [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Its just "I'm sorry and I love you" sex, M/M, MQ didn't see CW anf didn't know th deets abt steve going to wakanda, Pre- IW??, Smut, Stony smut, This is a diverence of the end of movie canon, its porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen/pseuds/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen
Summary: a Stony fan fic Yoursaltness





	Sparks Will Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen Homecoming yet and Infinity War won’t be out for another year or so so please don’t be mad at any inaccuracies and I never saw CW cause Ester told me not to.  
> ((MQ made this for my bday last year))

The screen went dark as Tony finally put the overworked and overheated terminal to rest. The crick of his back echoed throughout the empty workshop as he blearily looked around. No one was up. Even DUM-E had powered down earlier that day.

“Friday, time.”  
“3:47 AM sir”  
“Christ” Even he had to admit, that was pushing the limits for him. As of late, with all the drama in Sokovia, he had been sleeping less, if it were even possible.

That’s one thing even the great Tony Stark couldn’t do. Get one fucking good night’s sleep.

Stark dimmed the lights and shuffled down the hall. In his tired state and through his flurry of thoughts, he hadn’t noticed where his feet had subconsciously taken him. It was second nature. Simple instinct.

He stood before the bode of Steve Rogers. It wasn’t his fault.

When this thought ran through Tony’s head, he meant in regards to him ending up in front of his teammate’s door; recently though, the phrase had also turned up often in regards to…….Steve’s friend. Friend.

Why were they friends? Why did Steve defend him so valiantly, after all he had done? Why did he keep saying it wasn’t his fault? …He was sick of it.  
He was tired of hiding behind his cool calm poster boy face and his witty sexily smart remarks. 

Never would he admit that out loud, but at least he confirmed it for himself. He decided to actually do something about all the bullshit sexual tension that had been building up since 2012. Fucking finally.  
Tony grasped the knob and creaked the door open slowly….

Steve jolted awake and he knew he was not alone. He did not move and listened.

Every cell in his body was geared up. Everything he knew and was taught as a soldier kept him ready.

“Steve…?” Now he knew he was crazy.  
All these years of fighting both in the wars of this and the last century had finally caught up to him and drove him batshit insane. All he had to do now was go back to sleep and talk to someone in the morning about his deteriorating mental state. It didn’t surprise him that-

“Steve.” Mother of God he’s not crazy. It really is him. Stark was ballsy, but this? He must’ve gone crazy now. Not Steve. He-

“Steve please just answer me for fuck’s sake”  
“Language”  
“Very funny” Then it was quiet.

Tony tried to look Steve in the eyes but he kept looking down at the floor. Then, suddenly, in a hoarse, cracked whisper: 

“You left me. You knew everything, you knew about what their deaths did to me, you knew how much i loved her… And you lied to me _and then you left me!_ ”

“Well there’s not exactly a perfect time to break any kind of news about your parents deaths to anyone, especially in such a crumby situation like this!”

“I DON’T CARE HOW SHITTY THE FUCKING TIMING IS; YOU KNEW ALL ALONG!”

“Keep your voice down!”

“NO!”

“You are such a child!”

“I am compared to an old flop like you!”

“YOU JUST THROW AROUND INSULTS INSTEAD OF ACTUALLY MAKING AN ARGUMENT”

“…YEAH WELL YOU-YOU…YOU-”

Turns out it’s hard to yell at someone when you’re crying, and even harder when your lips are on that person’s mouth.

The bittersweet taste of the super soldier’s chops mixed with Tony’s tears left him with wanton feelings of desire and need. Steve flushed and at long last really looked at the man opposite him. Looked deep into his dark coffee brown eyes; he knew.  
They both did. It hung in the air, unspoken but communicated clear as day nonetheless.

Those two necessary words; _I’m Sorry._  
Words became unimportant as they practically ripped their shirts and pants off. A loud *rRIIIIP!* was heard as Steve literally tore Tony’s old AC/DC shirt in twain.

“Steve! That was a collectible!”

“You’re rich. Buy another one.” Steve uttered in a guttural tone that took Tony off guard. Not that he was complaining.

The war vet’s arousal was getting harder to ignore. Well, just harder, period.

He grabbed Steve’s….assets, and massaged it gently, giving Steve the long awaited friction. The taller man picked up the other with his muscular arms and laid him on the mattress tenderly. 

Stark realized that this was for real and that it was getting serious.  
He quickly grabbed the lube from inside his dresser and unscrewed the lid. He passed it to Steve, who dipped one finger in and massaged his opening. He prodded one finger inside and waited, looking at his lover’s face for any sign of disapproval.

“I’m fine. I’m cool. I’m fine.” Tony seemed to be saying this to reassure himself rather than Steve.  
The blonde curled a finger and Tony’s breath hitched as he hit his prostate.

“Keep doing that and I’ll be done before you can even start, sweetie.”  
Steve flushed and begin to add a second finger, sliding back and forth, until he gently scissored his fingers. The taller man began to tease the inventor by surprising him with a third finger. Tony gasped in lusty pleasure, which only encouraged the super soldier further. He continued to caress his insides with added vigor and avidity.

Steve fondled his balls and occasionally licked his tip; Tony’s pre-cum delicious in his mouth. The suddenly frisky veteran pulled away, leaving Tony whimpering in his craving. Steve’s baby blues were gleaming with 2 parts sinful fun and one part utter admiration and love for the genius man opposite him.

Neither could ignore the fire in their loins and at long last Steve sunk into Tony.

It. Was. Glorious. Absolutely perfect. Incredible.  
I mean it was sex, which is pretty good in of itself. But to have it with the one that you love, so amazingly and completely in love with. To do so with one who you felt safe around. With whom you felt ready. Simply euphoric. Blissful heaven.

Steve gave an experimental thrust and eventually sped up to a comfortable pace until it was full speed ahead. The bed squeaked, as did Tony as he wrapped his long legs around the elder man’s own.

“Steve, I-I’m gonna cum soon if you do-” he let out a moan.

“Same here baby doll…” Steve thrusted and in his deep Brooklyn accent…yelled:

“I’M CUMMIN HEERE” This drove Tony over the edge and he came, which short circuited his arc reactor and he died the end


End file.
